solo fue un sorbo!
by sonic-yaoiships
Summary: Charmy visita la casa del team sonic luego de encontrarse con ellos en el parque, al darse cuenta de algo lo cual jamas había visto, una cerveza. curioso trata de robar una lata y saber que era ese carraspeo liquido, la cosa se va de sus manos cuando se emborracha y Tails esta cerca. rango M por yaoi lemmon


no les voy a mentir, este fic fue bastante divertido de escribir, esta pareja es poco conocida por lo que tantas opciones me ahorcaban!este fic es un regalo para Ameth18 quien fue el que me dio la idea, muchas gracias y espero que te guste aunque sonic y su mundillo pertenecen a SEGA quienes ya sacaron el lost world y yo sigo sin dinero!

* * *

todo empezó en un día nublado, el clima era tibio y bastante confortable, una pequeña abeja llevaba puesto su usual casco y sus googles, su típico busito con el logo de abeja y un short azul, sus zapatos eran unos tennis ((N/A: en este fic TODOS tienen ropa, porque? porque así es mas tierno!... y sensual...)) jugaba con su amiga, la conejita Cream, a la pelota.

-y dime Charmy- exclamo Cream, agarrando el balón y dejándolo a un lado, para luego sentarse en el suave pasto y invitar a su amigo a sentarse. -como va todo con los Chaotix?-

-pues, no me puedo quejar, últimamente escasea el trabajo, así que tenemos mas tiempo libre, Espio siempre se va a entrenar o meditar, Vector se va de paseo con Bean y Mighty... a nadie le importa el armadillo-

-y cuéntame un poco mas de ti Charmy, que te gusta?-

-pues esa pregunta es algo general, así que supongo te refieres a todo en general, pues me gustan los videojuegos, sobretodo los de pelea y los de plataformas, adoro el chocolate y bueno... la comida, me gusta también tener muchos amigos y poder estar siempre con ellos y nunca defraudarlos en nada-

-y... has pensado en tener una novia?-

-una... novia?-

-si!-

-...que es eso?-

-que es que?-

-que es una novia? un juego? comida? objeto? comida?-

-una novia es una chica con quien eres mas que un amigo-

-para que sirve?-

-para demostrarse el afecto mutuamente, abrazos, besos, caricias y algo mas...-

-solamente es con niñas?-

-pues no exactamente, pero si la mayoría de veces-

-ohh... no, no tengo y a decir verdad no me siento muy interesado, pero muchas gracias por la información Cream-

-vale vale...- dijo algo decepcionada la conejita, para luego sonreír -pues sigamos jugando!-

-claro Cream-

ambos chicos pateaban la pelota entre risitas, estaban pasando un muy buen rato y gracias al clima fresco no estaban pegachentos por el sudor.

rato después, Vainilla llego a recoger a su hija, al parecer para ese día tenían una reunión importante.

Charmy no se quería ir del parque, le gustaba estar al aire libre, ademas después tanto tiempo encerrado jugando skyrim se necesita un descansito.

se estiro un rato y se puso a caminar en el parque, veía como chicos jugaban con pistolas de agua, en los columpios, resbaladero, sube y baja, la ruleta, ect.

pero un punto en especifico le llamo la atención, vio como, en una cancha de arena, unos chicos jugaban fútbol, no se sabe porque, pero Charmy le dio curiosidad el partido.

volando con sus alitas, se acerco al partido con una enorme cara de inocencia.

vio quienes estaban jugando, pero solo reconoció a uno, Sonic el erizo, quien llevaba una pantaloneta roja y una camisilla blanca.

primero vio cual era el equipo contra el que jugaba su amigo azul, se podía ver a otro erizo, pero este era negro con unas cuantas lineas rojas, tenia una camiseta de manga corta y una pantaloneta roja, vio a un halcón verde, que tenia una sudadera gris al igual que su camisilla, solo que esta era de un gris mas oscuro, por ultimo vio a una especie de lobo-comadreja morada, con un colmillo mas grande que el otro, que llevaba un sombrero vaquero, al igual que un chaleco de cuero sin mangas y unos blue jeans.

se puso a ver el grupo de Sonic, ademas de el pudo ver a un equidna rojo de grandes nudillos, llevaba una camisilla verde con una sudadera blanca.

se dispuso a buscar al tercero, y cuando lo encontró la mandíbula estaba que se le caía, era un zorro amarillo con blanco bastante hermoso, no tenia camisilla, de echo el equidna y el halcón también se las habían quitado para ese punto del partido, tenia una pantaloneta de un rojo vivo.

Charmy, claramente impresionado, siguió contemplando al ojiazul, se dio cuenta de sus dos largas colas, que se movían de arriba a abajo cada ves en la que el corría, su pecho que, aunque no muy marcado, tenia un pelaje blanco que a simple vista se notaba suave, y su pelaje brillante por el sudor.

Charmy estaba embobado, puso su mano en el pecho pues estaba sintiendo algo rato en el mismo, como su corazón de repente latía mucho mas rápido, también se toco las mejillas, se dio cuenta que estaban calientes, algo lo cual nunca le había pasado.

Shadow paro el balón y volteo a ver donde estaba la abeja, dándose cuenta que había estado observando el partido desde ya hacia un buen rato, llamo discretamente a Sonic y pateo el balón para que la abejita no sospechara

-pss! Faker, ven acá!-

-que paso Shadow?-

-quien es ese y porque nos observa tanto?-

Sonic volteo a ver a Charmy, este se dio cuenta y se puso algo nervioso, Sonic volvió a ver a Shadow.

-el es Charmy, es uno de los Chaotix-

-eso es poco relevante, porque observa tanto el partido sin decir nada, no me da buena espina…-

-bueno bueno señor pesimista, iré a preguntarle!-

Sonic dio media vuelta y se dio cuenta de que Charmy ya no estaba

-a donde se fue...? Charmy! Charmy donde estas?-

-oye rata azul!- Knuckles agarro la pelota y se acerco a su amigo –que tanto buscas?-

-nada topo, volvamos al juego- dijo luego de ver por todos lados, nope! Ni rastro de la abeja

Knux lo regaño recalcándole que no le dijera de esa manera, le pego un puñetazo en el hombro y volvieron a jugar

-uff! Estuvo cerca!- dijo tras un suspiro el de ojos amarillos y recostó su cuerpo en la rama del árbol en la que se escondió, jamás entendió porque cuando buscan a alguien siempre ven a los lados pero nunca hacia arriba.

Siguió viendo al zorro, no sabía porque lo hacía, simplemente se sentía bien viéndolo.

Pasaron las horas y la abeja ni se percato, solamente cuando vio que los chicos se marchaban fue cuando se dio cuenta, olvidándose totalmente de que los chicos estaban cerca, se lanzo de la rama del árbol, cayendo al lado de Sonic, asustándolo.

-KYAAH! … oh! Eres tu Charmy!- Sonic paso su mano por el casco del chico, como si tratara de despeinarlo –que tal estuvo nuestro partido?-

Charmy iba a contestar, pero luego vio detrás de Sonic, a la izquierda para ser presisos, a Tails, automáticamente se sonrojo, se quedo viendo el piso, moviendo su piernita de un lado a otro.

-p…pues bastante bien, me gusto como jugaban…-

-te ocurre algo Charmy? No te conozco muy bien pero no te ves como eres normalmente-

-s…si Sonic, estoy bien-

Los de el equipo de Shadow ya se habían ido, sin embargo Sonic quería pasar un rato con el chico de las antenas, casi no se hablaban así que era la oportunidad perfecta para conocer más de él y de su equipo.

-bien! De casualidad te molesta acompañarnos a comer algo? Casi no nos vemos y me interesaría saber mas de ti y de los Chaotix-

-pues no se Sonic…-

-vamos! Por favor!- Sonic bajo una oreja y puso una carita bastante mona, a lo que Charmy no se pudo resistir

-esta bien esta bien!-

Sonic dio una amplia sonrisa, para luego tratar de integrar a Charmy.

-bueno chico, el es Knuckles, el estúpido perro sarnoso rojo-

-QUE SOY UN EQUIDNA!- gruño Nudillos, para luego darle un suave golpe amistoso en la espalda–un gusto!-

-y el es Tails, un zorro "bicolar"-

-para mi es un placer!- Tails estiro la mano, Charmy le dio un agradable apretón de manos, por el suave tacto Charmy se sonrojo un poco mas y bajo las antenas, para luego disimular y despegar el apretón.

-pues bien Sonic, a donde iremos a comer?-

-yo tenia pensado ir al lugar de comidas rápidas que esta cerca de aquí, la comida es enorme, deliciosa y barata!-

-existe un sitio donde la comida sea tan perfecta?!-

-claro que si pequeña abeja! Ya prácticamente somos clientes frecuentes ahí adentro-

-pues que esperamos!- dijo Charmy llenándose de ánimos y moviendo las alitas –A COMER!-

-me gustan tus ánimos chico!- Knux le pega en el casco, evitando usar mucha fuerza para no romperlo

Charmy iba a acompañarlos a pata como la garrapata, pero vio que Tails estaba volando y pues… quiso acompañarlo, alzo vuelo y se hiso al lado del zorrito, quien usaba sus dos colas para volar.

-hola abeja!- lo saludo Tails, este se sonrojo un poco, lo cual no paso desapercibido para el chico, quien estaba empezando a sospechar que algo estaba mal. –sucede algo?- Tails se acerco un poco a la cara de el, a lo que Charmy se alejo un poco bruscamente

-n…no es nada Tails, es solo… esta haciendo mucho calor y me siento cansado-

-estamos aproximadamente a 10 grados- dice serio –no me mientas-

-b…bueno… es por mi buzo!-

-porque no te lo quitas entonces?-

-…no tengo nada debajo…- dijo casi susurrando, pero por los buenos oídos de Tails el alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente, se sonrojo también pero mucho mas leve y decidió dejar de preguntar.

Llegaron a el restaurante, no era muy grande pero tenían mucha clientela, al parecer el servicio era bastante bueno y ágil porque llegaron rápido a la caja.

Decidieron comprarlo para llevar, puesto que querían pasar una noche tranquila de amigos y… Los tacaños no querían pagar las bebidas y todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, asi que a pata como la garrapata fueron caminando a casa de Knuckles.

Cuando llegaron Knux abrió su puerta de una patada lo cual asusto a Charmy, obligándolo a dar un nada varonil grito, pero por ser menor nadie se lo tomo muy en cuenta, de todos modos su vos era mas aguda por su edad, todos entraron y se sentaron en el comedor, Knux saco dos frías cervezas y dos gaseosas en lata, les dio las gaseosas a Tails y a Charmy y las cervezas eran para el y Sonic, Charmy vio las cervezas y al no saber que eran, le dio curiosidad el sabor.

-que es eso?-

-esto?- dijo Knux señalando la lata –se llama cerveza, no la conoces?-

-no, a que sabe?-

-no se como describirlo, quieres un po…-

-KNUX! ESTA LOCO ES APENAS UN NIÑO!- dijo casi gritando Sonic, mientras alejaba la cerveza del chico

-no es verdad! Yo ya estoy grande- afirmo Charmy haciendo un puchero

-puede ser Charmy, pero todavía no puedes tomar de esto, no es bueno-

-mejor olvidemos tanto quilombo y vallamos a jugar al smash- dijo Tails acabándose su gaseosa.

Knux agarro la lata vacía de su cerveza y la espicho contra su cabeza, para luego afirmar con mucha energía –joder! Vamos!-

Todos se levantaron y fueron directo a donde estaba la wii, Knux con Wolf, Sonic con Sonic, Tails con meta knight y Charmy con toon link.

Luego de una muy bien llamada masacre, 10 victorias de parte de cada jugador, decidieron acabar con todo eso con una pelea en special brawl, daño de 300% y en clear.

La pelea fue dura, pero al final el victorioso fue Sonic

-ha! Como te quedo el ojo topo?-

Knuckles le pego en el ojo a Sonic, dejándole un morado.

-no se, como te quedo a ti?- dijo mientras le sonreía maliciosamente.

Tails se dio cuenta de que era bastante tarde, además ya todos estaban medio adormilados, así que dio una idea que al parecer no tuvo rechazo de parte de nadie

-pues ya es hora madrugada, así que, que tal si nos quedamos todos a dormir?-

A Charmy se le prendió el foco, y fue el primero en apoyar la idea, nadie la rechazo y Knux le dio una habitación predeterminada a cada uno.

Charmy se mantuvo despierto con fuerza de voluntad y música, y cuando estuvo seguro de que todos estaban en el quinto sueño, alzó vuelo para no hacer ruido con los pasos y se dirigió a la cocina.

Agarro las cervezas y saco una lata, la cual se le resbalo causando un "thump" pero no suponía que alguien fuera a escucharlo.

Tails era el que estaba mas cerca de la cocina, y debido a desarrollado oído alcanzo a escuchar, se alarmo bastante, que tal si era un ladrón o algo?! Saco una linterna y agarro un martillo que tenía a la mano, era eso o nada.

Lentamente se acerco a la cocina, moviendo las orejas de miedo, mientras sus bigotes chocaban suavemente con el viento, abrió la puerta de la cocina que estaba entreabierta y al abrirla fue derribado por una ráfaga de amarillo y negro.

Vio a Charmy al lado de el, volando con dificultad y tambaleándose, una antena hacia abajo, con el casco mal puesto y con cara de borracho, era oficial, media lata lo dejaba borracho.

Tails abrió los ojos como platos, bastante preocupado le quito la lata de la mano y la olfateo, se dio cuenta de que era alcohol, alarmado le empezó a regañar

-como se te ocurre! No sabes que una gran cantidad de alcohol es capaz de noquearte o inclusive matarte! Estas loco?!-

Charmy se acerco a Tails y sin pena alguna le dio un apasionado beso en la boca, se abrió paso con la ayuda de su lengua y aunque Tails quisiera zafarse su shokeado cuerpo le impedía cualquier movimiento, podía saborear el amargo sabor del alcohol en la lengua de la abejita, esta movía la misma con poca experiencia pero de forma bastante desenfrenada, tocando cada espacio de la cálida boca del zorro.

Reaccionando de a poco, lo primero que gano movimiento fue su lengua, la cual trataba de alejarse de la de la abeja, luego sus colas, que se movían frenéticamente de arriba abajo. Cuando pudo reaccionar totalmente se quito a Charmy de encima, empujándolo y haciendo que se chocara contra la pared, su casco se cayo y mostro el suave y alborotado cabello de Charmy, este era de color negro, alborotado y corto, bastante brillante.

Tails se preocupo, pero al mismo tiempo se quedo embobado, con la mano temblando toco el suave cabello, a lo que la abeja reacciono levantándose, era casi del mismo alto de Tails, se empino un poco y soltó un suspiro en la orejita del zorro, este la bajo casi de inmediato, ese suspiro le acelero el corazón mas de lo que ya estaba claro, el frio aliento y el suave sonido ponían a Tails rojo como tomate.

-les dije a ustedes que no soy un chico- dijo algo arrogante, quitándose su chaleco de golpe, Tails no reacciono de buena manera, trato de correr, pero Charmy lo agarro de los hombros desde atrás y con algo de fuerza lo tumbo al piso, para luego poner sus manos en las muñecas de el amarillo, impidiendo cualquier escape.

-C…Charmy, por favor…-

-te ves lindo cuando pataleas por escape- Charmy lamio la mejilla de Tails, este solo cerro un ojo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero peor, aunque lo negara, le estaba gustando. -solo relájate zorrito, esto va a ser divertido- y tras decir eso, despojo a Tails de sus guantes, sus zapatos, sus pantalones y sus bóxers, le dejo la camisa y las medias porque lo veía tierno asi, toco suavemente la punta del miembro de su compañero, este saco un pequeño "tck!" y al tiempo bajo ambas orejas.

-tu solo déjalo en mis manos…- en eso, con mucha suavidad se quito los guantes y movio sus dedos alrededor del "amigo" de Tails, causando jadeos y gemidos por parte de el, fueron bien recibidos por Charmy, quien continuo con sus masajes y cuidados, Tails apretó su puño, para luego agarrar una almohada que estaba cerca y apretarla con fuerza tratando de sostener tanta pasión y de paso, controlar un poco su cuerpo, sus pies temblaban como gelatina, tenia la mirada perdida en el cielo.

De repente lo sintió, un fuerte electrochoque seguido de un increíble relajo, no se dio cuenta que llego al orgasmo, manchando las manos de Charmy y parte del suelo.

-eso es… buen chico- dijo Charmy mientras trataba de levantarse, algo tambaleante logro su objetivo y se preparo para irse, sin embargo Tails le agarro de la muñeca y lo bajo de nuevo

-no te vallas…-

-bueno, antes pataleabas y ahora quieres mas?-

-…- detestaba admitir que era cierto

-esta bien- Charmy saco de un cajón un pote de lubricante

-porque Knux tiene esto?-

-no preguntes zorrito, sabes que no te gustara la respuesta-

En eso, Charmy se quito toda la ropa, pero se dejo las medias ((N/A: adoro las medias! *w*)) y se puso en cuatro patas, levantando la cola, dejando ver su entrada rosita

-solo se gentil, vale?-

-l…lo voy a intentar-

Llenando su miembro con lubricante, Tails se acomodo encima de Charmy, comenzó de forma suave, puesto que estaba bastante estrecho, Charmy soltó unas cuantas lagrimas de dolor que fueron eliminadas poco a poco por la dulzura con la que Tails lo trataba.

De suave a rudo, una ves el cuerpo de Charmy se acostumbro empezó la verdadera acción, la velocidad aumento de a cucuruchos, pero llego a ser placentero para ambos en todo sentido, Tails puso sus manos en la cadera de la abeja para tener mas soporte, mientras esta gemia y decía tal cual cosilla pervertida para animar a el zorro.

El ruido que causaban los choques era tremendo, y el ambiente olía a hormonas y sudor, se escuchaban jadeos y palabras de amor, al final todo acabo con un largo suspiro y un "te amo" por parte de ambos, cayeron rendidos al piso, abrazados.

* * *

vamos, ustedes me quieren y por eso dejaran un sexy review, verdad? verdad QwQ yo se que lo harán porque solo la gente bonita deja reviews! y se que por el simple echo de leer esto te vuelves tan sexy como shadow asi que que esperas?


End file.
